Electrical converters are found in many different types of electrical systems. Generally speaking, a converter converts a supply of a first type to an output of a second type. Such conversion can include DC-DC, AC-AC and DC-AC electrical conversions. In some configurations a converter may have any number of DC and AC ‘parts’, for example a DC-DC converter might incorporate an AC-AC converter stage in the form of a transformer.
One example of the use of converters is in inductive power transfer (IPT) systems. IPT systems are a well-known area of established technology (for example, wireless charging of electric toothbrushes) and developing technology (for example, wireless charging of handheld devices on a ‘charging mat’).